


Der erste Kampf

by Araliay



Series: Begegnungen [2]
Category: Crush Gear Turbo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araliay/pseuds/Araliay
Summary: Kuroudo hat sich zwar geweigert mehr als ein paar Worte mit Takeshi zu sprechen, aber einen manganji hielt soetwas nicht auf.





	Der erste Kampf

In Gedanken ging Takeshi die Liste all seiner Vorbereitungen noch einmal durch, doch wie zu erwarten stellte er keinerlei Mängel an ihr fest. Das einzige, was es vielleicht noch zu beanstanden gab, war die Ausführung seiner Anweisungen, aber seine Angestellten wussten es besser, als durch Pfusch bei ihren Aufgaben einen Rauswurf oder Schlimmeres zu riskieren. Er verlangte von jedem, der für ihn arbeitete, absolute Perfektion. Alles andere war seines Namens nicht würdig.

Gewiss, dass der Eindruck, den er machen würde, einer unaufdringlichen Perfektion gleich kam, der sich kaum jemand entziehen konnte, gestattete Takeshi sich ein überlegenes Lächeln. Dabei lehnte er mit der Schulter lässig gegen einen der weißen Pfeiler, die dekorativ durch die geräumige Eingangshalle verteilt standen. Seine Position hatte er so gewählt, dass er jeden sah, der die Treppe zum Gebäude hinauf ging, ohne dass jemand ihn von draußen entdecken konnte.

In der Lobby selbst saß nur eine junge Frau hinter dem Empfang, doch die kannte ihn gut genug, um sich an diesem ungewöhnlichem Verhalten nicht weiter zu stören und in Ruhe weiter ihrer Arbeit nach zu gehen. Ansonsten war die Halle von jedem menschlichen Leben verwaist, da er strikte Anweisungen gegeben hatte dass sich alle Mitglieder des Clubs innerhalb der Räumlichkeiten befinden sollten, um zu trainieren. Der Effekt, wenn sie aus dieser großen, leeren Halle auf die dicht bevölkerten Flure traten, würde überwältigend sein.

Das Einzige, das noch fehlte, war die Person, für die er diesen ganzen Zirkus veranstaltete und ein kurzer Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet ihm etwas fast schon unglaubliches. Ein Gast, jemand dem die große Ehre zuteil wurde von einem Manganji eingeladen zu werden, wagte es zu dem verabredeten Termin zu spät zu kommen. Nicht einmal der obligatorische Anruf, um eine Verspätung zu entschuldigen, war eingegangen. Gewöhnlich hätte er jede geschäftliche Verbindung nach einem solchen Verhalten ohne weitere Erklärung abgebrochen.

Doch genau diese offene zur Schaustellung von Ablehnung und Respektlosigkeit, die, wie Takeshi glaubte, einem wohl kalkuliertem Plan folgte, spornte ihn nur noch mehr an. An die meisten so genannten Herausforderungen verschwendete er nicht einmal den Bruchteil seines Könnens und selbst die Aufgaben, die ihm sein Vater stellte, langweilten ihn zusehends. Einzig in Kämpfen mit seinem Crush Gear fand er vereinzelt noch Gegner, die ihn reizen konnten.

Eine Bewegung vor dem Gebäude zog Takeshi's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sorgsam sondierte er die vorbei eilenden Menschen, die zu dieser Zeit die Bürgersteige vor dem Gebäude wie Ameisen bevölkerten. Mitten in dieser Menge aus fahrigen und hastigen Gliedmaßen erkannte er eine Gestalt, die so ruhig und elegant dahin glitt, als berührte sie diese Welt gar nicht. Auf Höhe des Einganges drehte der Unbekannte unvermittelt ein und wie selbstverständlich teilte sich die Menge, um ihm Platz zu machen.

In seinen Augen war es verblüffend, wie jemand mit gesenktem Kopf eine Treppe hinauf gehen konnte, ohne dabei unterwürfig zu wirken. Aber genau diese Widersprüche waren es ja, die ihn dazu brachten all die bisherigen Unannehmlichkeiten und Schmähungen hinter sich zu lassen. Dass es endlich wieder etwas gab, das es sich zu erobern lohnte, machte so vieles wieder gut.

Geradezu mühelos schob Kuroudo die schwere Glastür auf und trat aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes in die hell erleuchtete Lobby. Enttäuscht bemerkte Takeshi, das hochgeschlossene ,weiße Hemd, das am Kragen mit einem schmalen, schwarzen Band gebunden war. Dafür sah er aber, wie zwei schlanke Hände in die Taschen von ein paar blauen Jeans verschwanden und dachte daran, dass es vielleicht doch noch etwas interessantes zu sehen geben würde.

Lächelnd zog er sich etwas weiter hinter die Säule zurück, damit Kuroudo keine Möglichkeit hatte ihn durch Zufall im vorbeigehen zu bemerken. Ein überraschendes Auftauchen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt brachte selbst hartgesottene Geschäftsmänner kurz aus der Fassung, was einem geschickten Kopf die Führung, die Dominanz im kommenden Gespräch einheimsen konnte. Eine von vielen Taktiken, die auch in alltäglichen Dingen bestens Anwendung fand.

Takeshi schloss die Augen und achtete darauf langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Dabei lauschte er gespannt den näher kommenden, sanften Schritten, von denen er kaum glauben mochte, dass sie zu den arroganten blauen Augen seines Gastes gehörten. Die Frage blieb nur, was von all seinen früheren Beobachtungen nur eine Schau war und was die Wahrheit.

„Takeshi Manganji.“

Das ruhige Flüstern begleitet von dem Umstand, dass die Schritte auf der Höhe seines Versteckes verstummt waren, brachten Takeshi dazu sich innerlich zu verkrampfen. Zwar hatte er die Berichte über Kuroudo's angeblich perfektes Gehör gelesen, doch ihn an dieser Stelle zu finden, war fern jeder Möglichkeit. Nichts hier konnte ihn selbst als Person verraten.

„Darf ich das so verstehen, dass ich dieser Farce doch nicht beiwohnen muss?“

Die Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Gegner unterschätzt hatte, ließ Takeshi nicht etwa an sich zweifeln, nein, sie stärkte seinen Vorsatz, solch ein großes Talent für sein Team zu gewinnen. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwarf er seinen alten Plan, erdachte einen neuen und trat ohne zu zögern hinter der Säule hervor.

„Du darfst es so verstehen, dass ich dich ein paar Minuten früher erwartet habe, Kuroudo.“ Deutlich ließ Takeshi seiner Stimme einen Tadel anhaften.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass dir Pünktlichkeit so wichtig ist. Schließlich dachte ich, dass es sich hier nur um ein zwangloses Zusammentreffen handelt, um sich kennenzulernen.“ Leicht drehte Kuroudo den Kopf, bis sich ihre Augen trafen. „Zumindest hat mein Vater mir dies gesagt, als er mir auftrug, heute hier zu erscheinen.“

Dass sein Gast nicht einmal versuchte seinen Unwillen zu verstecken, sondern ihm direkt sagte, nicht freiwillig hier zu sein, hatte Takeshi fast schon erwartet. Alle bisherigen Versuche, den jungen Gear Fighter auch nur in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, geschweige denn, für ein Treffen zu gewinnen, waren von ihm abgeschmettert worden, so dass diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit nötig geworden war.

„In der Tat glaube ich, dass er zu den Geschäftskontakten der Manganji Familie gehört, doch ich kann dir versichern, dass ich zwar oft die Ressourcen meiner Familie für mich nutze, doch letztendlich meine eigenen Geschäfte abschließe.“ Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber das hier war ein Sieg, den Takeshi ganz allein erringen musste oder er würde ihm nichts bedeuten.

„Dann hoffe ich ja sehr, dass du bei dieser Art von Geschäften auch erfolgreich bist.“ Von einem sarkastischem Ton begleitet wandte sich Kuroudo dem Empfang zu.

Amüsiert nahm Takeshi diese Anspielung auf und ging lächelnd zu ihm hinüber. Doch anstatt einen höflichen Abstand einzuhalten, trat er so nah wie möglich an Kuroudo heran, ohne ihn aber zu berühren. Der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen wurde auf diese Weise, wie er ganz genau wusste, besonders hervor gehoben. Das leichte anspannen von Muskeln unter weißer Haut verriet Takeshi, dass seine Taktik aufging.

„Wie ich bemerkt habe, sind die Gerüchte über dein gutes Gehör noch bei weitem untertrieben.“

„Ich werde heute pünktlich, wie an jedem Tag zum Kendounterricht erscheinen, also würde ich dir empfehlen, deine Zeit nicht mit unsinnigen Feststellungen zu verschwenden, sondern mit der Führung durch deinen Club zu beginnen.“

„Wirklich? Ich empfinde es nicht als Verschwendung, mich über solch interessante Talente zu unterhalten.“

Deutlich sah Takeshi, wie sich die Muskeln am Hals seines Gastes immer mehr verspannten und er bewunderte die Selbstkontrolle, die Kuroudo zur Schau stellte. Selbst Erwachsene gaben ihrem inneren Bedürfnis in solchen Situationen schnell nach, einen sicheren Abstand einzuhalten. War das, was er hier vor sich sah, Arroganz oder Furchtlosigkeit?

„Zu schade, dass ich nicht die gleiche Möglichkeit habe,“ antwortete Kuroudo gelassen und starrte weiterhin auf einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter dem Empfang.

Takeshi entlockte soviel Widerspenstigkeit nur ein kleines Lachen. Dieser Junge hier war wirklich die Herausforderung, die er so lange gesucht hatte und ein paar gut platzierte Beleidigungen würden ihn nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen. Ganz im Gegenteil, spornte allein die Tatsache, dass Kuroudo nicht mal auf sein Lachen reagierte, seinen Jagdinstinkt erst richtig an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir zwei werden im Innern des Clubs etwas finden, dass uns beide sehr lange beschäftigen wird.“ Mit der rechten Hand deutete Takeshi zur Seite. „Also bitte komm. Ich werde dir alles zeigen.“

Aufmerksam beobachtete Takeshi, wie sich der blonde Haarschopf in die angewiesene Richtung drehte und sich eine der Schultern leicht anhob. Genau diesen Augenblick benutzte er, um sich ebenfalls etwas zu drehen und so die Sicht auf seine zweite Hand zu verhindern, die er auf diese Weise Kuroudo, unbemerkt, in einer freundlichen Geste auf den Rücken legen konnte.

Die Reaktion, die darauf folgte, war zwar unglaublich schnell, aber da er sie erwartet hatte, schaffte es Takeshi gerade noch, dem Ellenbogen, der sich in seine Rippen bohren wollte, durch einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite auszuweichen.

Technisch gesehen, hatte seine Hand, in der Tat, so tief auf Kuroudo's Rücken gelegt, dass sie fast schon auf Höhe der Hüften gewesen war, doch dieser kleine Fehler in den Etiketten, der einem Manganji gewöhnlich nie unterlief, war es ihm wert, zum ersten Mal mit etwas anderem, als Gleichgültigkeit angesehen zu werden.

Das Gefühl, einer ihm fremden Wärme, durchzuckte noch Takeshi's Fingerspitzen, als er in die vor Wut verzerrten Züge seines Gastes schaute. Es war erstaunlich, wie die Gesichter mancher Menschen, in Anbetracht solcher Emotionen, zu Fratzen verkamen, während andere doch mehr und mehr dem Antlitz eines Engels glichen.

„Entschuldige.“

In gespielter Bestürzung neigte Takeshi den Kopf, ließ dabei aber mit Absicht offen, was genau er meinte. Dabei beobachtete er, wie Kuroudo sich viel zu schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bekam, um ihn wachsam zu beobachten, ohne nur die geringste Geste zu machen, dass er die Entschuldigung annahm.  
In Gedanken ging Takeshi die Liste all seiner Vorbereitungen noch einmal durch, doch wie zu erwarten stellte er keinerlei Mängel an ihr fest. Das einzige, was es vielleicht noch zu beanstanden gab, war die Ausführung seiner Anweisungen, aber seine Angestellten wussten es besser, als durch Pfusch bei ihren Aufgaben einen Rauswurf oder Schlimmeres zu riskieren. Er verlangte von jedem, der für ihn arbeitete, absolute Perfektion. Alles andere war seines Namens nicht würdig.

Gewiss, dass der Eindruck, den er machen würde, einer unaufdringlichen Perfektion gleich kam, der sich kaum jemand entziehen konnte, gestattete Takeshi sich ein überlegenes Lächeln. Dabei lehnte er mit der Schulter lässig gegen einen der weißen Pfeiler, die dekorativ durch die geräumige Eingangshalle verteilt standen. Seine Position hatte er so gewählt, dass er jeden sah, der die Treppe zum Gebäude hinauf ging, ohne dass jemand ihn von draußen entdecken konnte.

In der Lobby selbst saß nur eine junge Frau hinter dem Empfang, doch die kannte ihn gut genug, um sich an diesem ungewöhnlichem Verhalten nicht weiter zu stören und in Ruhe weiter ihrer Arbeit nach zu gehen. Ansonsten war die Halle von jedem menschlichen Leben verwaist, da er strikte Anweisungen gegeben hatte dass sich alle Mitglieder des Clubs innerhalb der Räumlichkeiten befinden sollten, um zu trainieren. Der Effekt, wenn sie aus dieser großen, leeren Halle auf die dicht bevölkerten Flure traten, würde überwältigend sein.

Das Einzige, das noch fehlte, war die Person, für die er diesen ganzen Zirkus veranstaltete und ein kurzer Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet ihm etwas fast schon unglaubliches. Ein Gast, jemand dem die große Ehre zuteil wurde von einem Manganji eingeladen zu werden, wagte es zu dem verabredeten Termin zu spät zu kommen. Nicht einmal der obligatorische Anruf, um eine Verspätung zu entschuldigen, war eingegangen. Gewöhnlich hätte er jede geschäftliche Verbindung nach einem solchen Verhalten ohne weitere Erklärung abgebrochen.

Doch genau diese offene zur Schaustellung von Ablehnung und Respektlosigkeit, die, wie Takeshi glaubte, einem wohl kalkuliertem Plan folgte, spornte ihn nur noch mehr an. An die meisten so genannten Herausforderungen verschwendete er nicht einmal den Bruchteil seines Könnens und selbst die Aufgaben, die ihm sein Vater stellte, langweilten ihn zusehends. Einzig in Kämpfen mit seinem Crush Gear fand er vereinzelt noch Gegner, die ihn reizen konnten.

Eine Bewegung vor dem Gebäude zog Takeshi's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sorgsam sondierte er die vorbei eilenden Menschen, die zu dieser Zeit die Bürgersteige vor dem Gebäude wie Ameisen bevölkerten. Mitten in dieser Menge aus fahrigen und hastigen Gliedmaßen erkannte er eine Gestalt, die so ruhig und elegant dahin glitt, als berührte sie diese Welt gar nicht. Auf Höhe des Einganges drehte der Unbekannte unvermittelt ein und wie selbstverständlich teilte sich die Menge, um ihm Platz zu machen.

In seinen Augen war es verblüffend, wie jemand mit gesenktem Kopf eine Treppe hinauf gehen konnte, ohne dabei unterwürfig zu wirken. Aber genau diese Widersprüche waren es ja, die ihn dazu brachten all die bisherigen Unannehmlichkeiten und Schmähungen hinter sich zu lassen. Dass es endlich wieder etwas gab, das es sich zu erobern lohnte, machte so vieles wieder gut.

Geradezu mühelos schob Kuroudo die schwere Glastür auf und trat aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes in die hell erleuchtete Lobby. Enttäuscht bemerkte Takeshi, das hochgeschlossene ,weiße Hemd, das am Kragen mit einem schmalen, schwarzen Band gebunden war. Dafür sah er aber, wie zwei schlanke Hände in die Taschen von ein paar blauen Jeans verschwanden und dachte daran, dass es vielleicht doch noch etwas interessantes zu sehen geben würde.

Lächelnd zog er sich etwas weiter hinter die Säule zurück, damit Kuroudo keine Möglichkeit hatte ihn durch Zufall im vorbeigehen zu bemerken. Ein überraschendes Auftauchen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt brachte selbst hartgesottene Geschäftsmänner kurz aus der Fassung, was einem geschickten Kopf die Führung, die Dominanz im kommenden Gespräch einheimsen konnte. Eine von vielen Taktiken, die auch in alltäglichen Dingen bestens Anwendung fand.

Takeshi schloss die Augen und achtete darauf langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Dabei lauschte er gespannt den näher kommenden, sanften Schritten, von denen er kaum glauben mochte, dass sie zu den arroganten blauen Augen seines Gastes gehörten. Die Frage blieb nur, was von all seinen früheren Beobachtungen nur eine Schau war und was die Wahrheit.

„Takeshi Manganji.“

Das ruhige Flüstern begleitet von dem Umstand, dass die Schritte auf der Höhe seines Versteckes verstummt waren, brachten Takeshi dazu sich innerlich zu verkrampfen. Zwar hatte er die Berichte über Kuroudo's angeblich perfektes Gehör gelesen, doch ihn an dieser Stelle zu finden, war fern jeder Möglichkeit. Nichts hier konnte ihn selbst als Person verraten.

„Darf ich das so verstehen, dass ich dieser Farce doch nicht beiwohnen muss?“

Die Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Gegner unterschätzt hatte, ließ Takeshi nicht etwa an sich zweifeln, nein, sie stärkte seinen Vorsatz, solch ein großes Talent für sein Team zu gewinnen. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwarf er seinen alten Plan, erdachte einen neuen und trat ohne zu zögern hinter der Säule hervor.

„Du darfst es so verstehen, dass ich dich ein paar Minuten früher erwartet habe, Kuroudo.“ Deutlich ließ Takeshi seiner Stimme einen Tadel anhaften.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass dir Pünktlichkeit so wichtig ist. Schließlich dachte ich, dass es sich hier nur um ein zwangloses Zusammentreffen handelt, um sich kennenzulernen.“ Leicht drehte Kuroudo den Kopf, bis sich ihre Augen trafen. „Zumindest hat mein Vater mir dies gesagt, als er mir auftrug, heute hier zu erscheinen.“

Dass sein Gast nicht einmal versuchte seinen Unwillen zu verstecken, sondern ihm direkt sagte, nicht freiwillig hier zu sein, hatte Takeshi fast schon erwartet. Alle bisherigen Versuche, den jungen Gear Fighter auch nur in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, geschweige denn, für ein Treffen zu gewinnen, waren von ihm abgeschmettert worden, so dass diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit nötig geworden war.

„In der Tat glaube ich, dass er zu den Geschäftskontakten der Manganji Familie gehört, doch ich kann dir versichern, dass ich zwar oft die Ressourcen meiner Familie für mich nutze, doch letztendlich meine eigenen Geschäfte abschließe.“ Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber das hier war ein Sieg, den Takeshi ganz allein erringen musste oder er würde ihm nichts bedeuten.

„Dann hoffe ich ja sehr, dass du bei dieser Art von Geschäften auch erfolgreich bist.“ Von einem sarkastischem Ton begleitet wandte sich Kuroudo dem Empfang zu.

Amüsiert nahm Takeshi diese Anspielung auf und ging lächelnd zu ihm hinüber. Doch anstatt einen höflichen Abstand einzuhalten, trat er so nah wie möglich an Kuroudo heran, ohne ihn aber zu berühren. Der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen wurde auf diese Weise, wie er ganz genau wusste, besonders hervor gehoben. Das leichte anspannen von Muskeln unter weißer Haut verriet Takeshi, dass seine Taktik aufging.

„Wie ich bemerkt habe, sind die Gerüchte über dein gutes Gehör noch bei weitem untertrieben.“

„Ich werde heute pünktlich, wie an jedem Tag zum Kendounterricht erscheinen, also würde ich dir empfehlen, deine Zeit nicht mit unsinnigen Feststellungen zu verschwenden, sondern mit der Führung durch deinen Club zu beginnen.“

„Wirklich? Ich empfinde es nicht als Verschwendung, mich über solch interessante Talente zu unterhalten.“

Deutlich sah Takeshi, wie sich die Muskeln am Hals seines Gastes immer mehr verspannten und er bewunderte die Selbstkontrolle, die Kuroudo zur Schau stellte. Selbst Erwachsene gaben ihrem inneren Bedürfnis in solchen Situationen schnell nach, einen sicheren Abstand einzuhalten. War das, was er hier vor sich sah, Arroganz oder Furchtlosigkeit?

„Zu schade, dass ich nicht die gleiche Möglichkeit habe,“ antwortete Kuroudo gelassen und starrte weiterhin auf einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter dem Empfang.

Takeshi entlockte soviel Widerspenstigkeit nur ein kleines Lachen. Dieser Junge hier war wirklich die Herausforderung, die er so lange gesucht hatte und ein paar gut platzierte Beleidigungen würden ihn nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen. Ganz im Gegenteil, spornte allein die Tatsache, dass Kuroudo nicht mal auf sein Lachen reagierte, seinen Jagdinstinkt erst richtig an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir zwei werden im Innern des Clubs etwas finden, dass uns beide sehr lange beschäftigen wird.“ Mit der rechten Hand deutete Takeshi zur Seite. „Also bitte komm. Ich werde dir alles zeigen.“

Aufmerksam beobachtete Takeshi, wie sich der blonde Haarschopf in die angewiesene Richtung drehte und sich eine der Schultern leicht anhob. Genau diesen Augenblick benutzte er, um sich ebenfalls etwas zu drehen und so die Sicht auf seine zweite Hand zu verhindern, die er auf diese Weise Kuroudo, unbemerkt, in einer freundlichen Geste auf den Rücken legen konnte.

Die Reaktion, die darauf folgte, war zwar unglaublich schnell, aber da er sie erwartet hatte, schaffte es Takeshi gerade noch, dem Ellenbogen, der sich in seine Rippen bohren wollte, durch einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite auszuweichen.

Technisch gesehen, hatte seine Hand, in der Tat, so tief auf Kuroudo's Rücken gelegt, dass sie fast schon auf Höhe der Hüften gewesen war, doch dieser kleine Fehler in den Etiketten, der einem Manganji gewöhnlich nie unterlief, war es ihm wert, zum ersten Mal mit etwas anderem, als Gleichgültigkeit angesehen zu werden.

Das Gefühl, einer ihm fremden Wärme, durchzuckte noch Takeshi's Fingerspitzen, als er in die vor Wut verzerrten Züge seines Gastes schaute. Es war erstaunlich, wie die Gesichter mancher Menschen, in Anbetracht solcher Emotionen, zu Fratzen verkamen, während andere doch mehr und mehr dem Antlitz eines Engels glichen.

„Entschuldige.“

In gespielter Bestürzung neigte Takeshi den Kopf, ließ dabei aber mit Absicht offen, was genau er meinte. Dabei beobachtete er, wie Kuroudo sich viel zu schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bekam, um ihn wachsam zu beobachten, ohne nur die geringste Geste zu machen, dass er die Entschuldigung annahm.

Da Takeshi sein Schauspiel gekonnt schlecht inszeniert hatte, erwartete er allerdings auch nichts anderes. Vielmehr erfreute er sich an dem Gedanken, dass sein Gast ihn nun nicht mehr mit Nichtbeachtung strafen würde, sondern von nun an genau im Auge behalten würde. Und wenn nicht, gegen ein paar andere zufällige Berührungen hatte er auch nichts ein zu wenden.

Sich ein weiteres Lächeln gönnend, wandte er sich von Kuroudo ab, schritt zu der großen Doppeltür neben dem Empfang, wohl wissend, dass seinem Gast nichts anderes blieb, als ihm zu folgen. Die Zeit an diesem Tag war in der Tat knapp bemessen und es gab noch so vieles zu sehen und noch so viel mehr zu erobern.

Da Takeshi sein Schauspiel gekonnt schlecht inszeniert hatte, erwartete er allerdings auch nichts anderes. Vielmehr erfreute er sich an dem Gedanken, dass sein Gast ihn nun nicht mehr mit Nichtbeachtung strafen würde, sondern von nun an genau im Auge behalten würde. Und wenn nicht, gegen ein paar andere zufällige Berührungen hatte er auch nichts ein zu wenden.

Sich ein weiteres Lächeln gönnend, wandte er sich von Kuroudo ab, schritt zu der großen Doppeltür neben dem Empfang, wohl wissend, dass seinem Gast nichts anderes blieb, als ihm zu folgen. Die Zeit an diesem Tag war in der Tat knapp bemessen und es gab noch so vieles zu sehen und noch so viel mehr zu erobern.


End file.
